Parent Hood
by Shadowrisen
Summary: Rouge and Shadow have to look after a baby rabbit to be pretend parents. But will this have any affect on there friendship?
1. Life turns around

**Sam400: You wrote atleast 20 stories in one month!**

**Me: Yeah I know. I'm busy and I have lots of ideas.**

**Sam400: Well goodluck with dis one.**

"Here's your cerial you majesty.." Shadow mumbled.

He placed the cerial bowl on Rouge's tray,

"Thankyou Shadow." Rouge said smiling.

She took a spoon ful os Os and stuffed them in her mouth.

"How are you feeling?" Shadow asked.

"Well..I think my fevers going away. Nothing seriouse. A day should do it. I just want to thankyou Shadow for...taking care of me. No one would ever do that for me." Rouge said smiling.

Shadow didn't really say anything. But poured a glass of milk on her cup.

Rouge placed her hand on his.

"Do you know what Sonic's doing?" Rouge asked.

Shadow quickly pulled his hand away.

"I'm not sure Rouge. But I suggest you stop talking and more recovering." Shadow said.

Rouge nodded and laid back on her pillow.

Shadow walked to the door and flicked off the light.

"Thankyou...Yawn Shadow.." Rouge said. She was on the road to recovery.

**Next day.**

Shadow sat at the table sleeping. He heard noises coming from Rouge's room.

"Hey Shadow." She greeted.

Shadow opened his right eye lid.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Yes very, Thankyou." Rouge said. She walked to the table and got her some coffie.

"Shadow. Is it true?" Rouge asked.

"Is what true?" Rouge asked.

"You know...You inlove with Amy." Rouge whispered.

Shadow was wide eyed.

"Heck no. The only person I loved was Maria and y-"

Rouge just stared at him.

"And yogurt.." He finnished.

"Yogurt?" She asked.

Shadow nodded.

"Well I gotta go get some lunch for this afternoon. Want anything?" Rouge asked.

Shadow shook his head.

Rouge walked behind him in the chair and rubbed his shoulders.

Shadow started to close his eyes and lower his arms.

"I'll be back in a few." She whispered. And she walked out the door.

Shadow got up and stretched his body.

"I wonder what's on TV." Shadow said.

On the way to the store rouge spotted something..unfortunet.

"I wonder why Sonic hasn't been around lately." Rouge wondered.

Rouge dropped her purse.

"Opps.."

She picked it up but heard cries from the bush.

She walked over and moved threw it. She saw a small rabbit about a few months old. Kinda looked like Cream really..Only she was light blue. And had orange eyes. And a black small dress.

"Hey little rabbit. You ok?" Rouge asked.

"Wait why am I asking..You probobly can't talk yet." Rouge said.

She reached for the child and picked her up.

"I wonder where your mommy is." Rouge said.

"There aren't many people that look like you. Only some I know." Rouge said again.

The rabbit sucked on her thumb.

"What kind of mother would forget about her child.." Rouge thought.

She looked into her eyes.

"Well then. I'll just have to bring you home with me. Your gonna have lots of fun and you'l get to play with a friend of mine." Rouge said smiling.

The rabbit smiled and held onto Rouge tightly.

**Night Bayblon.**

Shadow was sitting on the couch watching the news (News channel Die;p)

Rouge knocked on the door.

Shadow got up and opened the door and saw Rouge pulling down her coat.

"Hey Rouge.." Shadow said.

"Oh uh hey Shadow. Look I gotta change could you put away the food thanks bye." She quickly ran to her room and slammed the door.

Shadow shrugged.

"Ok how will I introduce you to Shadow." Rouge said looking down at her. The rabbit held onto Rouge's leg.

"We could do it your way I guess.." Rouge said.

Shadow was back on the couch.

"Ok I'm gonna fine something in the kitchen for you to eat. Rabbits like carrots." Rouge said. She ran to the kitchen. The baby rabbit could stand. She slowely walked to the living room where Shadow was. Shadow didn't notice her there he had his eyes on the TV. The rabbit nearly tripped and placed her arms on his legs.

Shadow's body shaked after feeling cold hands. He slowely turned the otherway and saw a kid next to him.

"I think Rouge has been hiding something from me...ROUGE!" Shadow shouted threw out the club.

Rouge rushed to the scene. And covered her eyes at the sight of the rabbit jumping on Shadow's Um. caugh Stomach. Rouge quickly grabbed the baby bunny.

"Rouge..What's...Who's.."

"This is Keelah. She was lost near the store so I brought her home with me." Rouge said hugging her.

Shadow raised an eye brow.

"Don't you think it was a bad idea to bring her here?" He asked.

"No one was there for her. And if a mom left her there she must be tired of her." Rouge said.

Shadow was displeased.

"Um Rouge. She can't stay here. And once you name it. You get attached to it." Shadow said getting up.

"Well she's gonna be staying with us." Rouge said smiling.

Shadow stepped back.

"No way..!" He said.

"Come on Shadow. Look at this little face!" Rouge cried.

The baby was drooling.

"Ew..." He said.

"Keelah. This is your father Shadow." Rouge said.

"Father? Nono." Shadow said moving away.

Rouge placed Shadow's arms around the kid.

"Shady!" The baby rabbit said.

Shadow looked the otherway.

"Wont this be fun Shadow? Well get to be parents!" Rouge said smiling.

Shadow rolled his eyes.

_I'm beginning to wish I was dead with Maria.._

**Next chapter coming**


	2. Most disturbing

Rouge was in her room playing with the rabbit. Having a good time. Shadow was on the couch watching the outside.

_Even though I left my past behind me...It's still something I want to think about.._

"Shadow!" Rouge shouted from her room.

"What?" He screamed.

"I need you to go to the store and get soem more carrots." Rouge said.

Shadow rolled his eyes and grabbed his coat.

Rouge walked in the room carrying Keelah.

"Carefull out there Shadow. They say its very windy." Rouge said.

"I'll be fine Rouge.." Shadow mumbled.

"Bu bye daddy." Keelah said smiling.

"You really need to tell her im not her dad." Shadow whispered.

Rouge looked the otherway to the clock.

"You better hurry. Her nap time is coming." Rouge said.

Shadow ran out the door down the street. He zoomed back leaving smoke and dust in the streets,

"Wow..thanks." Rouge said. She placed the carrots on the counter and grabbed one before she put the rest away.

"Here you go baby." Rouge said in her "Happy baby voice." Incouraging the baby to eat all of the carrot.

"Good girl!" She said.

The baby burped.

Shadow rolled his eyes. He's beginning to wish the child was dead.

"Shadow, Keelah want's you to play with her." Rouge said smiling.

Rouge placed the child in Shadow's arm.

"Hi daddy!" She said hugging him.

Shadow had a discusted look on his face.

"Rouge.." He cried.

"Aw come on Shadow. Love her..! She's only a child!" Rouge whispered.

Shadow growled and held the child tight and started to burp her.

_This is humiliating..._

"Um, Keelah. Can you go play in the other room?" Rouge asked.

Shadow placed Keelah on the floor.

"Oh! Mommy and daddy have some alone time? Ok den!" She siad in her happy cheer voice. She walked into Rouge's room.

Shadow looked out the window.

"I want to thankyou for giving the child some patience, I have never seen you so calm with a child." Rouge said.

"Trust me Rouge. I was alot nicer to one." Shadow chuckled.

Rouge smiled at her black hedgehog friend.

She held his hand as they both looked out the window.

"I dunno, If you had more patience I think you would make a great dad." Rouge said blushing.

Shadow quickly turned to Rouge's face.

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

Rouge didn't answere.

But after a few minutes she decided to speak.

"I better go put Keelah down for a nap." Rouge said.

"Riight.." Shadow said.

Rouge walked to her room and shut the door.

Shadow started to sweat alittle. He quickly ran to Station Square to find Sonic.

**SS Burger shop.**

"I dunno Tails..I never tried a ham burger before." Sonic said in doubt.

"Trust me Sonic! It's kinda like having a chilly dog. But with no chilly...and we got meat and salad..and..um." Tails stammered.

Sonic made a dry look.

"Ok ok, so its different then a hot doggy! Just eat the stupid thing." Tails yelled. He took a bite and swallowed.

"See? I'm not poisoned." Tails said smiling.

Sonic looked down at his naive friend.

He took a bite but took a VERY VERY VER small bite.

He took a small gulp and smiled.

"Oh wow! This is great!" Sonic smiled.

He ran to the stands.

"Gimma 10 more!" He yelled. He threw 40 bucks on the counter.

"Um Sonic. I need that money for supplies." Tails said.

Sonic had his eyes on the burgers,

"Heck who am I kidding he wont listen.." Tails mumbled.

Shadow ran past Sonic and held on tight to his arm and ran to a table.

"Hey! I wanted to buns!" Sonic cried.

"Shutup. Listen. We have this kid and-"

"Hey look my buns are done!" Sonic siad completely forgetting about Shadow. He ran over and snagged his burgers.

"I need a real conversation with someone." Shadow said.

_Oh Maria if only you were alive.._

"Tails there you are!" Shadow said in relief.

He ran over to him.

"Look I need your help. We have this kid and-"

"LOOK! IF NO ONE WILL LISTEN TO ME I WONT LISTEN TO THEM! GOSH!" Tails yelled. He walked away to the trash can.

"Aw man.." Shadow mumbled.

**Next chapter coming.**

I doubt this seems like a Sonic story really anymore.


	3. Awkward talk with a swallow

Shadow decided to walk around the city for a while thinking.

Wave caught up to him.

"Hey Shadow!" She greeted,

Shadow turned around. Wave jumped off her board.

"Hey I know you, You'r Wave right?" Shadow asked.

"The one and only. What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing really. Just walking." He answered. Shadow continued walking with Wave walking next to him.

"So how's life?" Wave asked.

"It's alittle rough right now.." Shadow said,

"I don't mean to intrude on your personal life. But how?" Wave asked.

"Well things in my world are not what it used to be.." Shadow said.

"HOW?" Wave asked.

Shadow shook his head but did a small laugh,

"Well, Rouge found this kid at the store with no parents and it was helpless and Rouge brought it home and is taking care of her and-"

"Say no more Shadow, I know what you mean." Wave butted in.

Shadow looked at the ground.

"Well Usually the paretns don't keep them for very long. The parent usually finds their child soon enough. Happens everytime. Or wait..Maybe im confusing it with a dog and its owner..." Wave thought.

Shadow kept looking at the ground kicking a can around.

"How long?" He asked.

"Man you really want that kid out of your hair. Well a few days at least." She answered.

Shadow kinda mumbled to himself.

"How come you don't like kids?" Wave asked.

"I don't hate the kid Wave, I'm just to found of kids." Shadow said.

"How come?" Wave asked.

"I'm just not a people person." Shadow said.

Wave stopped walking.

"What about Maria?" Wave asked.

Shadow stopped walking and turned his head.

"How do you know about her?" Shadow asked.

"Sonic told Jet, who told Storm, who told me." Wave said cracking a smile.

Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Sonic doesn't even know what happened 50 years ago and he goes and tells people about it.." Shadow mumbled.

Wave ran back up to Shadow.

"So how's Rouge doing?" She asked.

"She's...different." Shadow answered.

"Different as in how?" Wave asked.

"You'r full of questions you know." Shadow said placing his hand on her head.

They both laughed,

"Well I havn't seen you in a long while. It just proves I care." Wave said.

"Yeah," Shadow said.

They were both quiet for a long time. Untell Wave spoke again.

"So um...How is Rouge?" Wave asked.

"She's fine. She cares for the child alot." Shadow answered.

"You know this baby thing could bring you two a closer friendship." Wave pointed out.

Shadow turned his eyes to her.

"And how?" He asked.

"Well you two are pretending to be parents to a child. I've seen this before. Usually the adults talk alot and eventually they started to bond..um. more." Wave said.

"Yeah...That wont happen. To Rouge for sure." Shadow said in doubt.

"Why not? I mean everyone thinks you guys are more then just friends. Even if you don't think so." Wave said.

"Everyone thinks that?" Shadow asked.

"Oh yeah. And Sonic told me he thinks it ever since you saved her that one day." Wave said.

"Sonic.." He mumbled.

"Hm?" Wave said.

"Nothing Wave. Um, thanks I guess." Shadow said confused.

They were quiet.

"You put me threw an awkward position here." Shadow said.

Wave elbowed Shadow and started laughing. And continued walking.

**Next chapter coming**


	4. Interesting visit

Shadow has arived home with Wave.

"Hey Rouge. Wave's here." Shadow said.

Rouge ran to the living room carrying Keelah.

"Rouge I dunno if you remember her. But this is Wave the Swallow." Shadow said.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi Rouge. Shadow has told me all about you." Wave said smiling.

Rouge nodded.

Keelah ran to Roge and held on tight to her leg.

"Mommy who is that?" She asked.

Rouge bend down and picked up her little Keelah.

"Um, Keelah. This is Wave the Swallow. An old RIVAl. Wave this is my adopted child Keelah." Rouge said.

Keelah shook her hand.

"Rabbit?" Wave asked.

Rouge shrugged.

"How nice to see you Keelah! What a pretty name." Wave said.

Keelah hid her face in Rouge's shoulder.

"She's very cute." Wave said.

Rouge nodded.

"SO you'r hear for a visit?" Rouge asked.

"Oh yeah, I gotta leave soon. Jet's waiting for me." Wave said.

"Cuute.." Rouge said.

"So you'r guys's appartment seems. Purple.." Wave said.

"Well actually. This is my club Night Bayblon. You know. Lottery. Tickets. Prizes. Food. That stuff. My rooms upstairs and we have a small living room back here." Rouge said.

Wave looked around.

"Interesting." Wave said in an un-pleasent tone.

"Well I've seen enough. Shadow it was nice inviting me over to visit. But I really gotta bolt. cya guys." Wave said waving. She jumped on her board and flew to SS.

Rouge stared at Shadow tapping her foot.

"Why did you invite her here?" Rouge asked.

"I dunno, I guess it was at the moment where I just wanted her to visit..? We hardly get people here. Well besides the kid." Shadow said. Keelah smiled.

"Shadow. Um, we don't have time for people to visit. One of the reasons is I was abuot to put Keelah down for a nap. And Wave comes in and wakes the child up, we can't have that." Rouge said.

"It was just a few minute visit Rouge, no need to freak." Shadow said.

"Still. I don't want the child to get hurt." Rouge said. She walked to the kitchen.

"Wait, you thought Wave was gonna hurt her?" Shadow asked.

"Well yeah, remember how you said never trust anyone?" Rouge asked.

"That, was a long time ago Rouge." Shadow mumbled.

Rouge shrugged.

"I'm gonna try and put Keelah down for a nap again. Make yourself usefull and make her a warm bottle." Rouge said throwing the bottle at him.

She walked into her room.

Shadow just stood there confused.

"I didn't think having a child meant we would argue." Shadow said.

He ran to the kitchen and filled the bottle with warm milk and ran to Rouge's room.

"Here you go you'r majesty." Shadow said.

"Don't be like that.." Rouge whispered.

Shadow rolled his eyes,

Rouge walked out of the room with Shadow fallowing.

"Well that was easy." Shadow said.

Shadow and Rouge just stood there.

"What now?" He asked.

"I dunno...Wanna watcha some TV?" Rouge asked.

"Tsh yeah." Shadow answered.

They both jumped on the couch and turned on the TV

**Next chapter coming **


	5. Poof?

**Down Town**

A blue rabbit about Vanilla's size was walking down the street when she spotted a family ahead. A bat, A hedgehog, and...a blue rabbit? Wait a sec.

The adult rabbit ran over to the family and started to hug the little rabbit.

"Hey creepy women, hands off the kid." Shadow said stepping in front of her.

"No wait please. That's my daughter." The mother cried.

Shadow turned to Rouge.

"How can we be sure if she is Keelah's mom?" Shadow whispered.

Rouge shook her head.

"They do look alike Rouge.." Shadow said.

"No...I don't care she can't have her." Rouge said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Please. Let me explain!" The lady cried.

"I was taking my daughter to the store when a huge crowed came toward us...something about free hot dogs and snow cones day..? Anyway, she got lost in the crowed and I was getting pushed around by the people. After the rush stopped I lost sight of Minny. I looked for her everywhere. I couldn't fine her...I asked the store clerk for help but she had a big sale on...um..chocolate. So she was no use." Lady said.

Keelah looked up at the lady,

"Mommy..." She whispered.

Rouge looked again at Shadow.

"She sounds like this is her child." Shadow said.

"She still could be lying." Rouge whispered back.

"Um, ma'am, could you call to your child?" Shadow asked.

"Shadow she's not a dog.." Rouge mumbled.

"Minny. Come here to mommy please." The lady commanded.

The child ran over to her mom and threw her arms around her.

"I'm so glad your safe dear.." The mom whispered. Tears started to fall from there cheeks.

"Thankyou so much you two for taking care of Minny. I forgot to introduce myself. My names, Poof." She said smiling.

"haha..poof.." Shadow snickered.

Rouge punch his shoulder.

"Nice to meet you. And we're glad...you two are together again." Rouge said. Giving a small smile.

Keelah ran to Rouge with opened arms.

"Tankyou Rouge..For taking care of me.." Keelah said.

Rouge had tears running down her face and she hugged her.

Keelah looked up at her.

"Take care of Shadow." She said again.

"Oh don't worry I will." Rouge said rolling her eyes.

Keelah walked to Shadow.

"Tankyou Shadow for taking care of me too. You'r a fun daddy." She said blushing.

Shadow couldn't help but smile. He picked up his little friend and lifted her in the air.

"Weee!" Keelah said in a happy voice.

Shadow looked up at her smiling still. He started to spin around with her in his arms.

Keelah kept yelling of excitement.

"Ok ok dear. We gotta go to the store again. And this time, I will keep a better eye on you." Poof said smiling.

She picked up her child and waved goodbye.

"Tankyou Shadow and Rouge!" She said waving.

"Thankyou again so very much! God bless you two!" Poof said waving. And they both walked away to the south side of Station Square.

Shadow and Rouge kept looking at them walk.

"Glad that's done.." Shadow said stretching.

"You wanna know what I think?" Rouge asked.

"That you'r really tired from trying to get the kid to sleep?" Shadow answered.

"No, Well yeah, but no. I think you liked her." Rouge said elbowing him.

"Don't be stupid Rouge." He said.

But he started to crack a sorta evil smile.

Rouge smiled back.

"So It's just back to us. What now?" Shadow asked.

"Well I'm kinda glad this is over. So you wanna go to the beach?" Rouge asked.

"Sure ok." Shadow answered.

Rouge held Shadow's hand all the way there.

**The End.**

Aw man...I dunno why I thought of this one..p But at least its done. Thanks for tuning in in one of shadowrisen's "Most ridiculous stories." Tunes. Thanks


End file.
